


Dream Of Me

by LullabyForDead



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyForDead/pseuds/LullabyForDead
Summary: Dean's been acting strange and having strange dreams. Roman is concerned for him, Seth is annoyed with him. What could possibly be going on with him?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered open, waking up to the sound of voices from across the hallway. It was Roman and Seth. They were discussing whose turn it was next to get groceries this week. Dean remembered that it was his turn. The other two didn't trust him with grocery shopping, cause he would come back with bags full of junk food. Burgers, fries, candy, ice cream, just about anything that was unhealthy for them. Also pickles. Jars of pickles that Dean would get for himself, bananas, and peanut butter too. They were running low on that stuff because Dean would eat them a lot.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow, pulling the blanket up over his head. He wanted to at least get a few more minutes of sleep before he would have to get up. He was having such a good dream too. It was a bit strange, but also very wonderful. It was one of those dreams he would wake up from and have a hard-on in the morning. He sighed, remembering some details from it. In this dream, he was laying on a bed…a bed of furs. Another person on top of him, thrusting deep inside him. Long black hair tickling his face, a pair of eyes that looked so familiar staring down at him, and a low growling voice, whispering into his ear. He would be holding onto this person, screaming out their name.

For quite a bit now he had been having these strange dreams. He wondered why he was having them. Was there a part of him that felt something for someone that he knew? Something else that was also weird, was that he would wake up sore as if everything had actually happened. It all just felt so real to him. He wanted to talk to Seth and Roman about these dreams, but they would think that he's crazier than what they already thought he was.

He set aside his thoughts, sitting upright in his bed. He stood up slowly, stretching and yawning a bit. As usual, he was sore again. Before he headed out of the bedroom, he got a good look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, the shirt he wore a few sizes too big on him. For a few weeks now he had been wearing bigger clothes. He had been put on some weight. Dean lifted up his shirt, poking at the bump he had. He didn't think there was anything unusual about it, since he was eating a lot more now. He also blamed it on his tiredness and laziness that he had been experiencing lately. He shrugged his shoulders, heading out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Wanting to get himself a cup of coffee and something to eat.

"I see you're finally up, sleepyhead."

Dean jumped at Roman's voice, not noticing he was sitting at the table when he came in here. "You and Seth woke me up." He grumbled, pouring himself some coffee into the cup he grabbed.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in anyway. You've been doing it a lot lately."

"It's Saturday. Not supposed to be up early on the weekends."

Roman shrugged his shoulders, humming in response. He watched his tired, grouchy friend take out some bread and peanut butter. Dean spread the peanut butter on the bread.

"Could you get me the pickles?" Dean asked, busy with what he was doing.

Roman sighed, heading over to the refrigerator. He grabbed the jar of pickles, handing them to Dean. His friend had started eating weird food combinations, almost like a pregnant woman would. In fact, for a few months now, he had been acting like one. First, it all started with the auburn haired man feeling sick. Not being able to hold down the contents in his stomach for a few weeks. Roman figured that he must have caught some bug going around, but then afterward things just got stranger. His friend started having crazy mood swings. Going from happy to mad then sad. He would bicker with him and Seth over the littlest things. Would be crying on his shoulder over something that shouldn't get him upset in the first place. Dean was also more tired, was getting lazy, and gained some weight.

"Dean, I'm getting worried about you."

"Why?"

"You're acting strange lately."

"Like that should be surprising." Dean chuckled.

"You're acting like a pregnant woman. Did you get knocked up by somebody?"

"Very funny, Roman." Dean glared at him, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Look, I know I've been acting strange, but its probably nothing."

"You sure? Whatever it is you're going through, it is not normal. You should go see a doctor."

Dean came over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be fine, Ro. You don't need to worry about me. Now, how about we watch something on TV for a bit?"  
Roman followed Dean into the living room. Seth was sat in a chair, watching one of his favorite shows. Dean picked up the remote from the table and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey!" Seth let out an annoyed shout. "Dean! I was watching that!"

"So?" Dean said, his eyes glued to the TV screen, laying down on the couch, making himself comfortable. Roman stood above him, wondering where he was supposed to sit.

"Uh, Dean. You're taking up the whole couch."

"C'mere." Dean grabbed Roman's arm, yanking him down on top of him. He put Roman's arms around him, then moved to where he was snuggled up against his friend's chest.

"You comfortable?" Roman asked, trying not to laugh at him. It was funny, yet adorable how Dean was being so affectionate with him. Another weird thing that he had started doing, but Roman didn't mind at all. He actually thought it was quite nice and hoped that Dean wouldn't stop.

"Much better. Ah, this looks interesting."

Roman looked up at what Dean had put on. It wasn't something he would normally watch.

"You've got to be kidding me? Dean, change this shit!" Seth complained.

"It's the only thing that looks good right now."

"I am not going to watch snakes go at it on TV!" Seth reached over, trying to get the remote back, but Dean moved it from within his reach. "Oh come on, Dean! Roman! Tell him to change the channel!"

"Dean put something else on. This is too weird, even for you. You never watch stuff like this." Roman said.

"You and Seth could learn something this." Dean said, his eyes watching what the snakes were doing. They were curled up around each other, mating. The snakes were big ones, anacondas. For some reason, he found the interaction to be beautiful between the two creatures. The next scene showed the female snake laying its eggs.

"Yeah, watching two snakes curled up around each other." Seth grumbled from his seat.

"Seth, if you don't shut up, I'll get a snake and have it curl around your neck."

***  
Dean was now at the grocery store, the cart full of the food on the list his friends had made out for him. He had even grabbed more stuff for himself. He was waiting in line, ready to pay for everything and get out of here. His mind was preoccupied with the dreams he had been having. He put two and two together, figured out that the person in his dreams was Roman. He could understand why, for he did have feelings for him. He hasn't told him yet and wasn't sure if he ever would. He wished he had the courage to tell him but was afraid that Roman wouldn't return his feelings.

Once he finished paying for everything, he rushed out of the store, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He made it to the car, opened up the trunk, and put the groceries inside. He got into the car, turning the heat on since it was late fall and was cold out. He didn't start up the engine just yet, still thinking about some things. A part of him also didn't feel satisfied. For some odd reason, he didn't want to go home just yet, but go out into the woods. He wanted to gather up some materials. Branches and leaves. For what, he had no clue. But his gut instinct was telling him that it was important that he do this.

He shrugged his shoulders, driving the car to the nearest park. He would be able to find what he needed here. The people at the park gave him strange looks, as he set about on his mission. By the time he got finished, it was almost 5 pm. He stared at the dirty pile of leaves and branches in the backseat, satisfied that he had enough to build what it was that he had in mind.

***  
Both Roman and Seth stared out the window at what Dean was doing in the backyard. There was a whole pile of branches and leaves next to him, and Dean was in concentration, trying to tie the branches together with some rope.

"What is he doing?" Seth asked Roman.

"Looks like he making something."

"Making what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Roman headed into the hallway, grabbing his coat and putting it on. "Let's go see if he needs any help." Seth nodded his head, following Roman outside into the backyard. They both watched as Dean continued with what he was doing.

"Hey, Dean." Roman tapped his shoulder, making him look up. "What are you making?"

Dean smiled up at them. "A nest."

"A nest?!" Seth gawked, his mouth falling open.

"A nest…for what exactly?" Roman asked.

"I don't know." Dean said. "But I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

He tied more of the branches together, getting the bottom half of his project…his nest…done.

"So, uh, Dean. Where are you going to put this nest once it's complete?" Roman asked.

"Inside the house."

"Inside the house?!" Seth yelled out, suddenly feeling like he was going to faint. "Oh no. No, no. You are not bringing this garbage in our home!"

Dean turned to glare at Seth. "It's not garbage. It is my bed."

"But you already have a bed!"

"It's not good enough."

"Dean! You'll get dirt on the floor, some leaves might fall out! And what about the bugs too!"

"Will you relax? I already checked. There ain't no bugs. And you guys will just have to deal with the mess."

Roman couldn't help but to laugh at Dean's weird idea. His friend wanted to make this nest his new bed. But why? His bed was perfect and comfortable enough, and plus Seth, who was grumbling beside him, was right. Having this nest inside of their home would make it dirty. The thing was, was that he knew Dean was serious and was going to bring the nest inside the house, despite their complaints. For what good reason, Roman didn't know.

"Dean, I am telling you right now." Seth spoke up. "You are not bringing that mess inside the house."

"I have to. It's important that I do." Dean replied, not looking at them, busy with tying more branches together. "If you guys don't mind, I would like to be alone right now. I have to finish this before it gets more colder out. Winter will be here soon, you know?"

Seth let out a frustrated scream, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine! We'll leave you to it! Roman, you coming?" At this, Roman shook his head. "Never mind. I'll just go prepare everything for Thanksgiving by myself, which may I remind you, is coming up in the next few days." He hissed at Roman, poking him in the chest.

"Oh. Right." Roman had forgotten all about that. Due to being more concerned about Dean, ever since he had started building his 'nest'. He remembered that he was supposed to get the turkey since Dean had forgotten to get it when he went grocery shopping. And also the pumpkin pie. They were running out of time, needed to get things together for that day, and Dean was too busy to help. "I'll help you out in a minute, Seth. I-I just want to talk to Dean here first."

"Okay." Seth sighed, obviously not too happy that they were behind on preparing everything and their new situation with Dean. "Please, Roman. Try to talk him out of this. I'm starting to think he's more crazier than what we signed up for."

"I can hear you, Seth! Don't act as if I'm not here!" Dean shouted out. And with that, Seth just narrowed his eyes at Dean's back, staring daggers into him. He then mouthed to Roman that he better be successful in convincing Dean to stop what he was doing.

Roman rolled his eyes. He disliked when Dean and Seth weren't getting along, when the two would have their bickerments with each other. It was annoying and tiring. He loved them both, but he just wished they were on each other's good sides. This wasn't a huge fight between them though, so eventually, probably soon, they would make up. He didn't mind that Dean was getting on Seth's nerves, for he was sure Dean wasn't meaning to upset him. It was more of Seth that was making a big deal over nothing. Plus Dean would help with Thanksgiving dinner, right? Maybe what he was making was supposed to be a surprise for them both, right?

He sat down next to Dean, who had decided to take a short break from what he was doing. Playing a game on his phone, which was all he ever used it for, besides calling or answering calls. He would text sometimes, but was still trying to get the hang of that.

Roman broke the silence between them. "So, you're really going to bring the nest into the house?"

"Yep. Need a warm place for it. Out here wouldn't be a good idea."

"It's really that important, huh?"

"Yeah…" Dean put his phone away, getting bored with whatever game he was playing on there. He didn't get up to go continue building his nest more. His eyes just drifted down to his belly, which was poking out from his shirt. He placed his hand on it, rubbing it. "I don't know, Roman…I know you and Seth think it's weird, what I'm doing. But something is telling me that I have to do this. I don't know how to explain it to you to make you understand."

"No need to. It's alright. If you want, I can help you bring it inside when it's done."

"Really?" Dean's eyes brightened up at up his words. "Thank you so much, Romie!" His arms wrapped around Roman instantly, startling the older man. Roman just shook his head, chuckling a bit, and petting Dean's soft curls.

"You're welcome, babe." He called Dean this sometimes. He didn't think it meant nothing more. "As long as you help clean up the mess after, help with Thanksgiving dinner, and apologize to Seth."

"Uggghhh…Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll do all that. And apologize to Oscar the grouch." Dean looked up at Roman, a smile on his face. The position they were in looked to be something more than what 'friends' should be in. He was so comfortable and warm, snuggled up next Roman. He realized in this moment with him that he wanted to tell him about how he felt. He couldn't hide it no longer. "Hey, Roman?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Um, where do I start…Uh…" A blush crept up on his cheeks. "I have been having strange dreams lately."

"You wanna tell me about them?"

"Yeah…Well, you see…In these dreams, I would be having sex with somebody."

"Oh God." Roman put his hand up to his face. "Dean, those are wet dreams. I don't want to hear about you having sex with some chick."

"You didn't let me finish. It wasn't a girl I was having sex with but a guy. And I was the one being fucked by this guy. He was thrusting inside me, making me feel so good."

"So…" Roman started. "What you're trying to tell me is that you're gay?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I just know I have a crush on someone close to me. And he is the only guy I have ever felt attracted to. That I feel this for."

"And who is this guy?" Roman tried to think of who it could be. Dean said it was someone that he was close to. Couldn't be Seth. For Dean had once said he only sees him as a good friend and is like a brother to him. Was it he himself? No. No way. As much he would love for it to be true, it just wasn't. They were only just best friends, were they? Like family. But the way Dean's eyes were looking up into his, made him think that maybe there was something between them and they both were too scared to admit their true feelings for each other before, but not now.

Roman's hands slipped around Dean's waist, pulling him up closer against him. Their lips were so close, he could feel Dean's breath on his. He shut his eyes and he was the first to lean in, his lips now upon Dean's. Dean let out a surprised gasp into the kiss when Roman had done this. He couldn't believe it. His best friend that he had hidden feelings for was actually returning those feelings towards him. He closed his eyes, kissing Roman back. It felt so good. Amazing. They both wanted this to last for as long as possible.

They both pulled apart after a while, staring lovingly at each other. Dean gently played with Roman's hair while looking at him. "You know…I always wake up sore after those dreams I told you about. I was thinking that we could take this somewhere more private."

"What about your nest?"

"You can help me finish it afterward." Dean stood up, taking a hold of Roman's hand and helping him up. "Come on. Let's go to my room. I want you right now."

"A-are you sure?" Roman asked, feeling shy all of sudden. He had only ever been with women. Never with a guy before. This would be his first time and he wanted to make sure that Dean enjoyed it too. "I-I sort of know what to do, but it'll be my first time."

"Don't worry, Rome. It'll be a first time for me too. Now come on." He reached his hand down between Roman's legs, gently squeezing his hard erection. "I want this big baby inside me. So let's not waste any more time, please?"

Hearing those smooth, sexy words come out of that mouth, that would soon be screaming his name, imagining how hot that would look. Dean beneath him, his cock going in and out of his tight ass. Roman let out a growl, lifting Dean up suddenly into his arms, putting his legs around his waist. He leaned down, his lips against Dean's ear. "You want it, baby, I'll give it to you. As hard you want it."

Dean's eyes glazed over. He licked his lips, letting out an involuntary moan. "Yes, please. Give it to me. I want it so much." He knew Roman would do good on that.

Roman carried Dean back into the house, both of them forgetting about the nest for now. They would finish it after their fun with each other. In the kitchen, Seth heard them both come in. He poked his head into the hallway, seeing Roman carrying Dean in his arms to Dean's room.

"Um, what is going on here?"

"We'll tell you later, Seth." Roman replied, closing the door behind him. Leaving Seth to wonder what happened between the two for them to be all over each other like love stricken teenagers. He shook his head, deciding he would pay them no mind. He just hoped that they would keep it down in Dean's room. But knowing Dean he would probably be loud on purpose.

***  
After their hot lovemaking session, they both went back outside to finish working on the nest. It took a few hours, but they both got done with it before it got too late. Roman helped Dean carry the nest to his room. Getting some leaves, dirt, and branches onto the floor, which Seth yelled at them for. When they got it into the room, Dean told Roman to just put it on the bed. Roman didn't think this was a good idea but figured that moving the bed out would be too much of a hassle for them both. Especially since they were both worn out.

Afterward, they cleaned up the mess in the hallway, putting everything into a garbage bag. Seth thanked them both for doing that. Dean apologized to him and promised that he wouldn't give him any more trouble. When they were finished they all settled down outside by the fire pit. Roman brought out a blanket for both him and Dean, wrapping both of themselves in it.

Seth sat across from them, still waiting for answers from the both of them. "So, do you guys mind telling me what's gotten into yous?"

"Well, Seth. Me and Romie here are together now. We're in love." Dean nuzzled his nose against Roman's cheek. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, then leaned over to grab the bag of marshmallows. He put two of them on a stick and held them over the fire, roasting them.

"That seems to be obvious. Especially with how loud you were being, Dean."

"You heard us?" Roman asked.

"Your boyfriend isn't exactly quiet."

"You loved it." Dean said. "Admit Seth, you're just jealous."

"I am not jealous! I just don't want you two to be acting inappropriately around me, forgetting that I live here too!"

"Aren't you happy for us?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am. I just don't want to see or hear what goes on in your bedroom. You two can cuddle and kiss right now, I don't mind. But no sexual stuff in front of me."

"He has a point there, Dean." Roman said.

"I still think he's jealous. I think Sethie's feeling a bit left out and wants to join in." Dean smiled innocently.

"Dean, I will stab you with this stick if you don't shut up!"

"You will do no such thing." Dean stood up from his comfortable position in Roman's lap, stretching and yawning. He was getting a bit tired and wanted to go to sleep. Roman also stood up, grabbing his hand, leading him back inside the house. They both headed for Dean's room. Dean dressed into more comfortable clothes, while Roman wondered if there would be enough room in Dean's nest. It looked like there was only enough room for one person inside.

"Dean, how are we both going to sleep together?"

"Sleep together? We will tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? In your nest?"

"No, on my bed. The nest will be next to my bed."

"I don't understand…How come you don't want to right now? You know, sleep with me?"

Dean's sudden mood change was starting to worry Roman. He should be used to this, but he and Dean were now together, and all of sudden it seemed that Dean didn't want him here with him. Something was definitely up with him.

"Look, Roman. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I do want you with me, of course. Just something is telling me that I need to do this alone."

"Do what alone? Dean, what's wrong? Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Just go, please." Dean was now pushing him out the door, in a hurry to get to sleep and do whatever it was that he needed to do tonight. He noticed how sad Roman looked, standing outside his room. He felt guilty for being the cause of Roman's sadness. "I'm sorry, Roman. Please don't be mad at me."

"I just want to know what's wrong with you. Dean, if there is anything wrong, you know you can tell me."

"That's the thing, Roman. I don't know what's wrong with me either." Dean leaned over, kissing him softly. "Good night, Romie. I love you."

"I love you, Dean. Good night, beautiful." Dean smiled at his words. With a bit of regret in his heart, he shut the door quietly, and that was all Roman was faced with. A door that Dean was hiding behind. He knew that something was going on with his auburn haired lover, but Dean insisted on not telling him. He kept telling Roman that he didn't know what was wrong with him, yet Roman found it hard to believe him. How could Dean not know?

Seth had came inside now, and to his surprise, he saw Roman standing outside of Dean's door. "What's going on?"

"Dean wants to be alone…He doesn't want me to sleep with him tonight."

"And why not? He claims to be in love with you, yet he is not letting you sleep with him?"

"I believe that he does, Seth. Maybe he is just nervous. This is new for him. For both of us."

Seth let out a sigh, also feeling tired. Too tired to deal with what was going between his friends right now. He just hoped that they would work out what was going on between them. "Well, whatever it is you both are, please figure it out before Thanksgiving. I don't feel like dealing with anymore awkwardness and strangeness from the both of yous."

"I'm acting strange now?" Roman raised an eyebrow at Seth's words. "There's something wrong with Dean, not me."

"I don't care. To me, both of you are acting strange now. Please, put a stop to it. I want things to go back to normal, except both you and Dean being together."

Roman nodded his head, agreeing that things did need to be normal again. He just didn't want what he and Dean had now to change. He hoped that they would be able to continue their new relationship because it made him happy and he wanted this sort of happiness with Dean.

Inside of his room, Dean still laid awake, getting comfortable inside of his nest, his hands clenching on Roman's old t-shirts. He had convinced him to give them to him so he could use them for his nest. Having these shirts made it seem like that the Samoan was here with him. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night when he would actually be sleeping next to him. Just not now. He couldn't have him here with him now and see him like this.

Before he could get any more comfortable than what he was now, he lifted his hips, pulling down his sleep pants and getting them off. He threw the pants onto the floor, then stretched out his legs. Much better. He could now get some sleep. With one last yawn and final rub on his bugling belly, he buried his face into the soft pillow, drifting off to sleep. He would be dreaming of his beautiful, amazing Samoan man soon.

***  
 _"Mmm…" He stretched his body on the bed, his back turned towards the other man. He could feel his hands massaging his back. "Keep on doing that, feels so good."_

_His lover let out a chuckle, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. "We have to get up soon."_

_"Don't want to get up. Wanna stay in bed all day with you."_

_"Jon, we have to. Besides, the healers want to make sure things will go well tonight."_

_"W-Wha…?" He was confused at the name that came out of the other's mouth. "My names not Jon…"_

_"Yes it is." His lover put his hand up against his forehead. "Are you feeling okay, darling? You're not sick, are you?"_

_"Not sick, Roman. Stop it." He slapped his hand away, sitting upright in the bed. "What the fuck…"_

_Roman just looked at him, seeming to get more worried. "Okay, now I know something is definitely wrong with you. Tell me who put this spell on you and I'll have them put in the dungeons immediately."_

_Dungeons? Spell? What the hell was Roman talking about? He was about to ask, but Roman took off in a hurry out of the room, muttering to himself about going to get some healers. Dean let out a huff, wondering what was going on. He was having another strange dream, he had to be. He laid back down, wanting to get back to sleep. He wasn't going to be getting back to sleep though, because he soon felt a sharp pain going through him and felt a sudden urge to push._

_"Fuck!" He screamed loudly from the agonizing pain. "R-Roman! Roman, get back here! I-I need your help!"_

_He hated this strange feeling. What was going on with him? He had never felt anything like this before. All he knew was that he had to keep pushing. If he kept on doing that maybe then the pain would go away. So he took a few more deep breaths, and kept doing what his body told him to do…_

***  
Dean opened his eyes slightly, the alarm on his phone going off. He reached over to turn the damned thing off. "Fucking hell…I want to sleep in."

He let out a light groan, noticing that he felt sore again. He would have to get up soon, out of his comfortable nest, to take some pain medication. Then he could go back to sleep. Later he would talk to Roman, apologize to him for not letting him sleep with him. He moved to get out of the nest, finding it hard to move his legs. They didn't seem to want to corporate today. He swung his long, blue tail over the nest, then lifted his upper body out. He ended up falling over, not used to moving around like this.

"Shit…what is wrong with me today?" He muttered to himself, staring at the floor where his tail was. Wait…a tail? Where his legs should have been, was a tail instead. A long snake tail. "Ah! What the fuck happened to my legs?!"

He grabbed at the tail, hoping that this was all just some fucked up dream. The scales felt real. He pulled his hands back, and then hit his head on the nightstand, hoping to wake himself up. But all he got was pain, which made him hiss loudly. Everything was still the same. This wasn't no dream. He was awake and his body had changed. Realizing what horrible situation he was in, he let out a loud blood-curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman sat up quickly in bed, hearing Dean’s loud scream through the hallway. He looked over at his alarm clock, seeing it was still early, about 7 AM, and Dean was already awake? That was weird. Something must have happened to cause him to be up so early, but to be screaming so loud? It worried him, so he got up out of bed and hurriedly went out of his bedroom. On his way out, he ended up bumping into Seth, knocking him over.

“What the hell?! Roman!”

“Sorry. Just in a rush to get to Dean.”

“Oh, that’s where I was headed too. So I can tell him to shut the fuck up.”

“But what if he’s hurt?”

“Hurt? I doubt that. But he will be after I’m done with him.”

Roman sighs, following him to Dean’s bedroom. The screaming having stopped, but he could hear Dean mumbling to himself from inside. He couldn’t make out what he was saying. Seth knocked on the door, and also tried to open it. It was locked.

“Dean, open up this door right now!”

“No! Don’t come in here!”

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you alright in there?” Roman asked.

“Just go away! I don’t want you guys to see me like this!”

Roman and Seth looked at each other. What could he possibly mean by that? They have both seen Dean before when he didn’t exactly look good, when he was feeling under the weather. The auburn haired man wouldn’t be dressed nicely, his hair a mess, just not taking care of himself when he was like that. They didn’t care how he looked, would more care about him getting better. So why exactly was Dean shutting them out and acting so insecure now?

“Babe, Dean,” Roman tried again, putting himself up against the door. “You know whatever it is that is upsetting you you can tell us, right? And you know we don’t care how you look.”

“Yeah, unless if you have grown horns on top of your head.” Seth said.

“That’s it! I’m not letting you guys in!”

“Seth! You’re not helping!” Roman yelled, glaring at the youngest. “Ignore what he said, Dean. Come on, please. Just let us in. I’m sure that whatever is wrong with you right now, won’t freak us out.”

There was silence on the other side of the door, then they both heard Dean’s meek voice through it. “You promise?”

“Yes, we promise. Right, Seth?”

“Whatever.”

Roman hears Dean unlocking door, who tells them to wait a moment before coming into the room. After what seems to be a few minutes, he tells them they can come in. Roman opens the door and goes inside, with Seth trailing behind him. They both see Dean who is curled up in the nest, his head down and it looks like he has been crying. Most of his body is covered by a blanket.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Roman asked, walking over to the bed.

"No. It's just... Just come closer. You have to promise not to get scared."

“Scared…of what exactly…?” Seth asks.

"Just come closer, please."

Seth and Roman complied, walking closer to the bed while Dean slowly peered up at them from his blanket cocoon in his nest.

"You have to promise me that you won't get scared, okay?" Dean pleaded softly, holding the blanket tightly onto the lower part of his body. It was as if he was hiding something.

"Just tell us what's upsetting you, and we can help you get through this." Roman says.

"Promise you won't scream?"

“Scream? Why would we scream?” Seth asks.

“Just promise me you won’t.” Dean says, raising his voice a little. “Now what I’m going to show you will freak you both out. It has to do with my legs. And also, what’s in the nest with me. If you guys scream, I will hate you both.”

“Now you know don’t mean that.” Roman replies. “We promise not to get scared, okay?”

“Alright. Well, here it is…” He slowly takes the blanket off of himself, and whatever else it is covering up inside the nest. Seth and Roman peer over it, and both are shocked at what they see. What is now Dean’s legs, is a long, blue tail. A snake tail. And underneath the tail was four eggs. They looked like ostrich eggs, except a little bigger.

"What the hell…?" Roman whispers to himself.

“Dean, what the hell happened to you?! You…You have changed!” Seth shouts, horrified. “Your legs! They’re gone, you got a tail, a snake tail! And…EGGS?!”

“How did this happen?” Roman asks, looking up at Dean.

“At least you’re being calm about this. Unlike Seth.” Dean replies, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t know how hell this happened. I fell asleep last night and I had another one of those strange dreams again. Then when I woke, something felt off, and that’s when I saw…” He grabs his tail. “THIS!” He starts crying.

“Dean, baby! Please don’t cry!” Roman put his arms around the inconsolable man’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. “We’ll…Uh…We can fix this! Somehow…”

“FIX THIS?! Roman…HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY FIX THIS?!” Dean shouted, making his boyfriend and Seth jump. “Look at me…I’M A FREAK OF NATURE! WE CANNOT HIDE OR FIX THIS!”

"We have to think of something! Some way, somehow we can reverse this!"

“Well, we’re certainly not taking him to a hospital. They’ll either think we’re playing some sick joke or try to run some experiments on him.” Seth said.

“There’s no way to reverse this, Roman! I’m a fucking reptile now! SOME MONSTEROUS CREATURE! I feel like the opening scene in Jurassic Park!”

“Wait…If you remain like this, you don’t think you’ll start seeing us as food, will you?” The thought of that sent shivers down Seth’s spine.

“Oh fuck you, Seth!” Dean spat back at him. “Keep your shit up and maybe I will consider eating you for dinner!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!” Roman shouted, getting both of them to shut up. This whole situation was so confusing and neither one of them had any idea how to take care of it. But they all needed to remain calm and try to think of something to reverse Dean back to his normal self. How yet, they didn’t know. There had to be a way to.

"We have to find out what caused this." Roman stated. "Then maybe, we can cure it."

“But Roman, what if there is no way to? What if I am to remain like this? I would never be able to show my face around again! And I don’t think doctors will fix me either. They’ll probably send me to some lab to run tests on me!”

“I can tell you guys one thing we can do. And that’s to get rid of these eggs.” Seth said, reaching inside the nest to grab one. Dean saw this and hissed at him in warning. “DEAN!”

“YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. MY. EGGS!”

"But Dean, these will hatch soon! They’ll probably end up looking like you do now! Wouldn't it be better to get rid of them now before they get out of hand?"

“I birthed them, Seth! That means I have to take care of them!”

Roman scratched his head, getting even more confused. “Um, how could you have laid these eggs, Dean? There’s no way you could have…”

“Do you see a snake woman in here that could have done it?” Dean asks, gesturing around the room. “Trust me. It’s the only explanation there is for them being here. I laid them myself.”

Roman lets out a sigh. “I guess you’re right…”

“So, we can’t make omelets out of these?” Seth asks, staring down at the eggs. “They would make a good breakfast. It would be better than having snake children in the house.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Dean jumped up out of the nest as best as he could, lunging himself at Seth. His eyes turning into snake eyes and his mouth was open, showing off his fangs. Roman grabbed onto him, holding him back from murdering his friend. Seth was standing in the doorway, shaking with fear and screaming for his life.

“LET ME GO, ROMAN! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

“Dean, stop this now! He didn’t mean it!”

“THE HELL HE DIDN’T!”

“ROMAN, KEEP HIM AWAY ME! I DON’T WANT TO END UP BEING HIS DINNER! TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!”

Roman didn’t know what to do. He just wished Seth had kept his big mouth shut, instead of pissing off Dean further. Now Dean was ready to kill him, and he didn’t know if he could keep his hold on him for much longer. He figured that the best thing to do would be to try to cover him with the blanket and possibly restrain him that way. He tries to reach for it, while Dean is struggling to break free of his hold.

Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and the sound of thunder inside the room. It startles all three of them and stops them from what they are doing, distracting them from the situation. A cloud of smoke fills the room, and through it, a familiar voice is heard. It sounds like Roman’s voice, except a little different.

_“I didn’t think I would have to do this, but it seems I must.”_

A figure emerges from the smoke. It is a ghost of a man. A man who looks exactly like Roman, except only a few things. The color of his eyes was the same. He had the same tattoos that Roman had. The same hair and skin color. What was different about him was that he had a snake tail just like Dean, his a dark red, and was also clad in some gold. He looks down at the three men, who are now all on the floor. His gaze falls upon Dean and he reaches out his hand towards him, pulling him up.

_“Jon, my dearest. It has been many suns and moons since I have seen you. I’ve missed you and longed for your presence beside me all these lonely years. Ever since you were taken from me.”_

Dean’s mouth falls open, wondering what in the world he was talking about. “W-Who the hell are you?!” He asks, pulling his hand away. “And my name is not Jon! It is Dean! Also, what the hell are you doing in my room?!”

 _“Of course.”_ The ghost chuckles. _“I should have known you wouldn’t remember me. I could have hoped you would. Perhaps now it is time for me to explain everything.”_

“Yes, that would great if you do! Cause I am wondering if our house is haunted now and why the hell you look like Roman here!” Seth shouts, getting the ghost’s attention.

The ghost doesn’t answer him but gives him a look of disdain. _“It would be best if you remain quiet, my old two-toned friend. You have caused enough trouble in the past and you will do no more in the future.”_

“You told us you would tell us everything, so get on with it! Ghost or not, I will beat you if have to!” Roman shouts at him also.

 _“Very well.”_ The ghost sits down, bringing Dean down with him. Dean feels a little creeped out by this but makes no move to get back up. He stares down at the ghost’s tail. It is longer and bigger than his, and it curls around his smaller one. Dean blushes at the intimacy of such a gesture, turning his head away.

“D-Do you mind not doing that?”

_“And why shouldn’t I, my dearest? It has been such a long time since I’ve held you. Please, won’t you let me have this moment with you?”_

The ghost brings his hands up to the back of Dean's head and stares into his eyes. They stare into each other's souls for a moment, and then the ghost leans in. Roman watches, getting angry at what the ghost is doing, and stops him from kissing Dean.

“Hey! That’s enough! I don’t care if Dean looks like your lover, you will not touch or kiss him!”

The ghost backs away slowly, still holding onto Dean. _“I apologize…I forgot that you…were here.”_

"Yeah, you forgot that I was here. You forgot my presence. Good to know. Now get the hell out of here."

“But Roman, how…how will we find out what is going on?” Dean asks. “He has a snake tail, like me. I think he has answers for why I am like this.”

Roman gritted his teeth, glaring over at the ghost, seeing that his hands were still on his boyfriend. It made him jealous and he wanted the ghost to just go right now, leave their house. But Dean was right. The ghost had a tail just like he does now, and if he would be able to help them find out answers as to why Dean was like this and how to reverse it then so be it.

“Alright, fine.” Roman growls out, still not too happy. “Talk then. Tell us why Dean is like this and how we can reverse this.”

 _“My name is Leati.”_ The ghost starts. _“I am your past self, Roman. Lived thousands of years ago, during ancient times. What I and Dean are, is Nagas. When we were still around we brought fertility and prosperity to your kind. We are also very protective of our most precious treasures. And mine was my life mate, Jon.”_

“You mean me, right?” Dean asks. “You’re telling me that I, was in a relationship with you? Thousands of years ago?”

_“Yes, dear. You and I were in love back then, just as you and Roman are now.”_

“But this doesn’t make any sense!” Seth speaks up. “You’re calling Dean Jon, which isn’t even his name. I’m sure he looked like your lover, but Jon should be dead just like you are.”

_“Yes, he should be. But he isn’t. His soul is a part of Dean’s, and until the day that Dean dies, I’ll have to wait longer to be with him.”_

“So you’re saying that I have the spirit of your lover inside of me? Is that why I’m like this?” Dean asks, gesturing to himself.

 _“Yes…That is one of the reasons…There are other reasons why, but I cannot reveal them to you. Let’s just say that I came into your dreams so that I can help change your future.”_ Leati explains, stroking Dean’s cheek. _“But that is the main one. Jon's spirit has been in you the entire time.”_

Dean doesn’t know how to feel about what the ghost has just told him. In his dreams, he was being fucked by a snake man…Naga…this whole time. He had a past self that was connected to this Naga named Leati, that was why they felt so real. He thinks that it is sort of sweet and romantic, and he can’t help but to be amazed by Leati’s beauty, and he can sort of feel that electric connection between them. Everything about this amazing, beautiful creature draws him in. But he still also felt creeped out, knowing that a ghost has been fucking him. His feelings are mixed on the matter and he pushes Leati’s hand off of him.

“T-That is…nice…to know…”

Leati chuckles. _“In time you will understand why I had to do this.”_

“So, Leati. What exactly happened between you and Jon? Besides what you have already told us.” Roman asks, crossing his arms.

_“I had to go off to war. Jon had to stay at our home with Seth’s past self. I thought it would be the best thing to do but I was wrong. Seth turned him against me, he made him feel like an outcast in our home.”_

“So, he left you?”

 _“Yes, he did. Found love in the arms of another…”_ Leati’s eyes become dark, remembering the heartbreak, the pain he felt when he saw his mate in the arms of that…man… _“He fell in love with a human…”_

“But what does that have to do with us?!” Roman asks. “Look, ghost…snake man…Whatever the hell you are, it is not up to us to bring you and Jon back together! Turn Dean back to his normal self and leave us alone!”

 _“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, this will last until after a few months of mines and Dean’s children being hatched. The spell will wear off, and he and them will look like normal human beings.”_ Leati says. _“Also, I didn’t do this to fix mines and Jon’s relationship. I did it to help you three out. I can only hope that this will keep you guys close to each other, that what you three have won’t be broken.”_

“But what is that, Leati? What is it that will tear us apart? How will we know how to deal with it if we don’t know what it is?” Dean asks.

 _“I am sorry, dearest. It is not up to me to tell you. I am forbidden from doing so.”_ He leans in close to Dean, kissing him softly on his lips. Roman gets angry, seeing this, and is about ready to beat up the ghost, but Seth holds him back. _“Farewell, my love. Remain close to your friends here.”_

Leati begins to fade away, and then completely disappears. There is another flash of light and the smoke in the room disappears also. Roman falls onto his knees next to Dean, his arms going around him immediately. Dean stretches out his arm, to where Leati sat beside him. He doesn’t know why he is doing this, because Leati is gone, but the part of his soul that was Jon missed him dearly.

“Leati…” He whispers. “I’ll be with you again someday, I promise.”

The love stirring in his heart makes him feel better, and finally, he feels at peace.

“Well, I guess that concludes that. Looks like we’re stuck with Dean like this for a while. And his babies too.” Seth says.

“Things will go back to normal, Seth.” Dean replies. “He said the spell will wear off, so at least I won’t remain like this forever. And my children too.”

“We’re gonna have to keep you and them out of sight from the public.” Seth runs a hand down his face. “We’re gonna have to make some calls to Vince, tell him that you’ll be out for a while. We’ll come up with something.”

“Yeah. I can just imagine what he’ll have to say about that.” Dean chuckles then looks up at Roman, whose eye is twitching and looking like he’s trying to take everything he heard in. “Roman? Rome! You okay?”

“My…My boyfriend…was fucked and knocked up by a ghost…”

***

After a few months of waiting, Dean felt the movement of the eggs. They were about to hatch. Throughout the cold months, he had been doing his best to keep them warm, which meant he would have to sit on them for long periods of time. Which made him restless. It was quite boring sitting on them for so long, and he would have to do something to occupy himself, like read a book or put on something to watch on TV. Usually, he would end up falling asleep. Roman and Seth helped him with keeping the eggs warm also. They wouldn’t sit on them but would make sure that the heat was up high inside the house. They would also keep Dean company when he needed it, especially Roman. Dean allowed him to sleep in his bedroom with him. The nest having been put on the floor so that they could share the bed with each other.

He was overjoyed, tears filling his eyes as he got out of the nest, calling for Roman and Seth to come quickly so that they could watch them hatch with him. Sure, he missed being out and about, going on long runs outside, going out to bars, wrestling, just in general having fun. But his motherly instincts were kicking in and he found that he was going to look forward to taking care of his children, and he wouldn’t be doing it alone either. He would have Roman and Seth to help with raising them, making sure that they had a good home and family.

The other two come into the bedroom and sit beside him, as they watch the eggs hatch. Dean holds both of their hands, getting more excited as he sees a crack in one of them, a tiny little hand coming out of it.

“Oh! My first baby is trying to come out!” He says excitedly, moving closer to the nest. “Come on, my little one. Come out.”

“I never thought we would be watching snake babies hatching…” Seth says. “I don’t mind it, but it is still weird to me.”

“You and me both.” Roman replies, reaching over to help get the shell of the egg off the first baby. It is a girl and has a blue tail like Dean, and black curls. “Aww, she’s so cute.”

“I have a baby girl!” Dean shoves him out of the way, staring down happily at his firstborn. “Hello, sweetheart. Come here.” He reaches inside the nest, picking her up, and cradling her to his chest.

The rest of the eggs hatch. Another girl, who has a red tail and auburn hair. Two boys that have black hair and tan skin, looking exactly like twins, except their tails being different colors. Once the nest was cleaned up, Dean went back inside of it, curling his tail around his babies, watching over them as they slept.

“Congratulations, Dean.” Seth spoke up. “You’re a mother now to four snake children.”

“Romie's going to be their Daddy. You can be their Uncle.”

“You hear that, Roman? You’re a father to these babies.”

Roman smiles, sitting by the nest and putting his arms around Dean. Dean looks up at him and kisses him. He doesn’t care if these babies aren’t actually Roman’s, he just knows that they’ll both be wonderful parents to them. At first, being turned in a Naga scared him, but now he was sort of happy that things have turned out this way. They were going to be a happy, loving family together.

“You know there is one question I want to ask.” Seth interrupts their beautiful moment together, both turning their eyes to him.

“Yes? What is it, Seth?” Dean asks.

“Do we feed them normal human food or must we feed them what regular snakes eat?”

“Um, I’m not sure…” Dean thinks for a moment, worried that he would have to feed his children live animals. Despite being turned into a Naga, and reading up on what they eat, which was wild animals, he didn’t get that need to hunt. He was too focused on watching over his eggs and keeping them warm. “Oh, shit…Leati said that it’ll be a few months until I and my babies turn into normal human beings…W-What if we have to feed them wild animals? What if I start actually hunting myself?!”

Seth lets out a sigh, stroking the hair of one of the sleeping babies. “I guess that wasn’t important enough to tell us. He alludes to something bad happening in our future, but doesn’t think to tell us what we’re supposed to feed your babies.”

Roman rolls eyes, cursing quietly at something that he knew was probably watching them right now and getting a good laugh out of this. “Stupid ghost.”


End file.
